treehousetvfandomcom-20200216-history
Home
Welcome to the Treehouse TV Wiki. Treehouse TV is a Canadian cable television specialty channel that was launched on November 1, 1997. Its name comes from YTV's former children's programming block, The Treehouse. The channel is owned by YTV Canada, a wholly owned subsidiary of Corus Entertainment. Programming Each half-hour program typically consists of a 15 to 22 minute TV show, followed by a few minutes of commercials advertising other programs on Treehouse TV, followed by a five minute segment such as Toopy and Binoo. Every new year Treehouse TV airs the movie Franklin and the Turtle Lake Treasure, along with other new TV shows. Treehouse TV's original programming is primarily produced by Nelvana, another Corus Entertainment company, and YTV. Current programming * 4 Square * Babar and the Adventures of Badou * The Backyardigans * The Big Comfy Couch * Bubble Guppies * Caillou * Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot * The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! * Chuggington * Dinopaws * Dora the Explorer * Franklin * Franklin and Friends * The Fresh Beat Band * Lalaloopsy * Max and Ruby * Mike the Knight * My Big Big Friend * My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic * The Octonauts * Peg + Cat * Peter Rabbit * Peppa Pig * Ready, Steady, Wiggle! * Roll Play * Sesame Street * Team Umizoomi * This is Emily Yeung * This is Scarlett and Isaiah * Toopy and Binoo * Toopy and Binoo Vroom Vroom Zoom * Splash'N Boots * Waybuloo * The Wiggles * Wonder Pets * Yo Gabba Gabba! * Zack and Quack * Zigby Former programming * 3rd & Bird * The Adventures of Dudley the Dragon * Anatole * Angelina Ballerina * Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps * ''Animal Stories * Ants in Your Pants * Archibald the Koala * Are We There Yet?: World Adventure * Babar * Barney & Friends * Bear in the Big Blue House * Beezo's Attic * The Berenstain Bears * The Bittles * Blue's Clues * Blue's Room * Boblins * Bob the Builder * Boohbah * The Care Bears * Corduroy * Crazy Quilt * Deko Boko Friends * Dragon * Elliot Moose * Elmo's World * Fifi and the Flowertots * Fireman Sam * Funky Valley * Funny Farm * George Shrinks * Go, Diego, Go! * Grandpa's Garden * Guess with Jess * Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs * Henry's Amazing Animals * I Can Do It * In the Night Garden * Iris, The Happy Professor * It's Itsy Bitsy Time! * Jellabies * Kipper * The Koala Brothers * Lamb Chop's Play-Along * The Land Before Time * Land O' Hands * Little Bear * Little Grey Rabbit * Little Star * Madeline * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast * Maisy * Miffy and Friends * Mighty Machines * Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends * Mister Maker * Mister Maker Comes to Town * Manon * Mole Sisters * Mopatop's Shop * Ni Hao, Kai-Lan * Nini's Treehouse * Open Sesame * Oswald * Pablo the Little Red Fox * Play with Me Sesame * Pocoyo * Postman Pat * Roary the Racing Car * Rolie Polie Olie * Rubbadubbers * Spider! * Spot the Dog * Strawberry Shortcake * Teletubbies * This is Daniel Cook * Thomas & Friends * Timmy Time * Timothy Goes to School * Tipi Tales * The Toy Castle * Treetown * Wanna Play? * Wee 3 * Wimzie's House * The WotWots * Wumpa's World * Zoboomafoo Category:Browse